I Lelyaoy
by Linde
Summary: An Elf from across the sea is entrusted with one of the Elven Rings of Power...see where the story goes. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters. Any resemblance in the other characters to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

Author's Note: This by far isn't my first piece of writing, although I believe it to be my best. I hope that you enjoy it thoroughly, and please leave me lots of feedback; it can only make me better.

I Lelyaoy

        Chapter One

From my home to across the sea it will take 12 days.  I know not why I am going, or where I shall go from the harbor.  I feel something calling me, drawing me away from all that I have known.

        My family and friends have begged me not to go. To stay and go on living this life I am sure would be the end of me. I feel that if I ignore this pulling that I shall wither and die.

        I began to feel this quiet insentience about leaving my home around four months ago.  At first I told no one, thinking it a fantasy; but soon, the feeling grew greater and greater, pushing all other thoughts from my mind.  I could no longer ignore it, and soon began to make inquiries at the harbor. Soon my family had heard about my questions and demanded to know why I was asking about the other land.

        I didn't know what to tell them. How could I look them in the face and tell them I just had this feeling? Finally I came up with an excuse, but they didn't believe me. After a few days of persuasion, I broke down and told them everything, my sudden urging to leave and go across the sea, and how I didn't know what to do once I got there.

        Once my family realized they could not dissuade me from this quest, they began to help me with my preparations. A month later I was ready to leave. As I was about to board the ship, my father handed me a package and a letter.

        "Don't open this until you reach land. Please forgive me for not being able to say goodbye. I love you." He told me as he hugged me close.

        That brings me here, I am standing on the prow of the ship. I can just see the land through the mist.       My heart swells to see land after many days of sea; but I am saddened to be away from my home. I must now make my way through many untold obstacles and dangers, friendless and alone. There is a great evil here in this land. It is in the very air.

        Though my heart trembles with fear, I will not turn back. My destiny is in this strange new land; I know this as I know the sun will rise in the morning.

        Soon after the boat docks, I have departed and am wandering around the small village. Not far from the docks, I came across a small inn, after acquiring a room, I finally remember the letter and package my father gave me before my journey began. I hastened to my trunk to recover my treasure. Hastily I opened the letter, my last words from home.

"My Dearest Child,

I struggle to know what to say as I am

writing this. Though my heart is saddened

I know why you must leave. Go now to 

Imladris, the House of Elrond. There he 

will be able to help you in your quest, 

when I cannot.

                                                                                Your Loving Father,

                                                Nolaquen 

        Silent tears fell down my face and obscured some of the words in the letter. Pushing the tears away, I turned to the package he had given me along with the letter. Inside the layers of paper, I found a bow and quiver of arrows nestled inside a woolen traveling cloak. As I turned away from the remains of the package, a golden glint caught my eye. 

        Slowly I turned back to see my father's ring hidden in a fold of the brown paper. It had been hung upon a golden chain. Ever so slowly I lift the small thing up to my eyes. It had been perfectly crafted out of the best gold and silver, and set with sapphires and diamonds; I have never before been this close to the ring my father guarded so carefully. 

        Underneath the ring is another letter marked in my father's hand:

"Daughter,

   Make haste in taking this ring to Elrond, 

greatest of the Elven Lords. Do not wear it 

on your finger for it has dangerous powers.

   I trust this task to no one but you, my

youngest and most faithful daughter. 

Make haste for the hour is drawing nigh 

when a great evil will be loosed upon the world.

   Give the ring to no one save Elrond himself. He 

will answer all of your questions once he has 

received you.

                                         Nolaquen

        Upon reading my fathers' words, I sat out at once to the livery to find the town's fastest horse.         


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

        Upon finding the livery, I had to wait for the owner to receive a shipment of horses from his fabled Rohan. "Finest, fastest, and the most beautiful horses in the land m'lady, now how can I help ye?"

        I inquired into his horses to find the fastest one to take me to this Imladris that my father had talked about. After a few moments of relating to the man what kind of steed I required, he finally found a chocolate brown mare for my use. Once I paid him, I went straight to the Inn where I packed all of my belongings and left straight away.

        I still didn't know where to find Imlardis, but I knew that no one in this town was likely to be able to tell me anything about it. I had stopped by the town hall early that day and looked at a few maps trying to find a place that would most likely house the fabled House of Elrond. I had a few places in mind and so I set of in a northeastern pattern, following a well worn road.

        I continued on like this for several days, passing many towns and their inhabitants, but I didn't see another elf until I was entering my second week in the new land. They approached me warily not recognizing me for anyone that they knew or had heard of. 

        "The land has spoken of a stranger come from the sea, might you be the one that it has spoken of?" the lead elf asked.

        "I am, they call me (um…her name?). I have come from the west seeking Lord Elrond, greatest of the elven-lords. Where may I find him?"

        "In Rivendell far to the North, why do you seek him?"

        "I was sent by my father to seek council of the great lord." I found this a much better explanation than the real reason I was here, which I still did not know.

        "Come with us, we are on our way to see Lord Elrond also, on a mission for my father, King Thranduil. I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. We would welcome the new company I am sure." The fair haired elf said as way of invitation.

        We traveled merrily on for three days more before finally stopping to view the beautiful city of Rivendell.  The city was astounding, a work of art crafted by many masterful hands. In the morning sun the entire city seemed to glow from within; I was sure that is seemed that way throughout the day, and long into the night also.

        "Ah, Rivendell, we have found you at last." Legolas exclaimed throwing his arms out in an embracing gesture. "Tonight my friends we will sleep with a roof over our heads and good food in our bellies."


End file.
